Pasando página
by Giny Scully
Summary: Brennan cogiendo el camino más complicado para llegar a Booth. Situado tras la quinta temporada.


**Disclainer:** "Pasando página" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth y Brennan son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox, el resto de los personajes que aquí aparecen son mios. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Puede ser duro para un shipper sensible, de hecho puede ser muy duro, pero antes de que me quieras matar este fanfic va del dolor que siente Brennan. Brennan no es mala. Situado en Junio de 2011. Vamos después de la season finale.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** POV Brennan. NR-13.

**Junio de 2010**

**

* * *

**

**Pasando página**

El despertador parecía no querer dejarla tregua.

Daba lo mismo que lo ignorara, parecía que no pensaba dejar de sonar.

Sacó la mano con desgana de debajo de las sábanas y lo apago de un golpe seco.

No sabía muy bien donde estaba. Un año, tres campamentos diferentes y numerosas estancias en Ambon y Yakarta. Últimamente ya no sabía donde despertaba, ni con quien…

Una mano que acariciaba su vientre la hizo consciente de que estaba acompañada, una mirada descuidada al otro lado de la cama la hizo consciente de donde estaba y de quien era su acompañante.

Ambon era su ciudad.

Dave su acompañante.

No debería de haberlo hecho. Ni esa, ni ninguna de las anteriores veces.

Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan sola.

Definitivamente ya era hora de volver a casa.

- Buenos días preciosa – dijo la voz al otro lado de su cama.  
- Buenos días.

El hombre de ojos claros y rostro sereno comenzó a besarla y ella se dejo como por inercia.

No sentía nada, o tal vez sí… un poco de asco hacia sí misma más que posiblemente.

Pensó que ese año la ayudaría. De verdad lo pensó. Que pondría claras sus ideas. Sus prioridades. Que sería fácil olvidar a Booth, olvidar que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba y que cada día era más hermoso porque sabía que iba a hablar, a comer, a vivir con él.

Resulto una vana ilusión.

Ese año de duro trabajo, autentico trabajo antropológico, su verdadera pasión, 10 horas al día de excavaciones bajo el sol, alejada de Booth, su único amor, lo que habían conseguido era convencerla de que nunca más volvería a ser ella. No la ella antes de Booth. Había rechazado al hombre que amaba y que la amaba, y ahora sólo pensaba en él cada vez que otro hombre la ponía la mano encima. Siete hombres en el último año para ser más exactos, cuatro doctores, dos estudiantes y el Relaciones Públicas del Hotel de Yakarta donde estuvieron hospedados la primera vez, quien tenía un parecido increíblemente sorprendente con Booth. La misma estructura facial, la misma musculatura perfecta... Todos ellos fueron Booth por un momento, pero ninguno lo fue.

Era una persona horrible. Y lo peor es que por primera vez en su vida era consciente de ello. Había sido capaz de verse a través de los ojos de los demás y se odiaba.

Habían cambiado la historia, completamente… sus descubrimientos en esa excavación cambiarían el presente de la antropología mundial, harían ver el futuro de forma diferente, pero el día que más feliz se sintió durante aquel largo año fue aquel en el que Booth la llamo para felicitarla por su cumpleaños. 5 minutos hablando con él fueron su más preciado regalo.

Cuando recibió su christmas por Navidad, lloró. Amargamente y sin sentido por cerca de una hora.

Luego fue a buscar a Dave. Aunque con él no tenía ninguna clase de conexión mental y estaba segura de que las leyes de la física seguían siendo las mismas. Nunca le había regalado un árbol de navidad, ni su único baile en el instituto, no la había salvado la vida y nunca hubiera dejado que él la lanzara cuchillos, pero no era culpa suya. Dave era un buen hombre. Ella era una persona horrible.

Nunca le dijo a Booth que le amaba. No fue lo suficientemente valiente como para darse una oportunidad. Le rompió el corazón y se lo rompió a sí misma. Intentando evitar dolor, sólo lo había causado. Y ahora mentía y lo hacía conscientemente. Había estado engañando a Dave con John, a John con Mark, a Mark con Danniel, y a este con Sam. También estuvo Luis y por supuesto Michael, quién se parecía tanto a Booth. Y con todos engaño a Booth. Y a todos les engaño con Booth. Y aunque ellos estuvieran haciendo lo mismo, ya no la parecía bien. Y eso era lo peor de todo. No fue hasta el tercer polvo con Danniel cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando algo más que sexo y que por eso no se sentía feliz, plena, como antes...Al segundo con Mark aprendió a cerrar los ojos y ser capaz de notar las manos de Booth acariciando su cuerpo, capaz de escuchar sus palabras de amor al oído. Por eso al final se quedo con Dave y le fue "fiel" porque él la escuchaba e intentaba entenderla, parecía su amigo cuando trabajaban. Porque la saco dos veces de una excavación para que comiera un poco. Porque él escribió christmas a su familia en Navidad.

Notó su mano acariciando su entrada y un gemido involuntario salió de su garganta, pero ni se inmuto.

- ¿Dónde estas? – dijo el hombre al darse cuenta de que ella no reaccionaba ni a sus besos, ni a sus caricias.

Brennan no supo que contestar, sólo se le quedo mirando con lo que parecía una sonrisa melancólica, no la importaba que continuara. En un momento podría concentrarse y…

- ¿Estás pensando en él?  
- ¿En quién? – dijo Brennan sorprendida.

La doctora dudaba que Dave ni siquiera conociera el nombre de su problema. Apenas le había hablado de él en un par de ocasiones y siempre con un muerto por medio. Dave se separo un poco de su compañera de cama para poder mirarla con perspectiva.

- Con quien compartes tus sueños y siempre es dueño de tus orgasmos – Dave sonrió de medio lado al notar el desconcierto de la doctora-. ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta?  
- Lo siento – y Brennan lo decía realmente avergonzada.  
- ¿Por qué creías estarme engañando? - en las palabras del hombre no había doble sentido.

Brennan sin embargo se sintió descubierta y no se atrevió a decir nada. Había sido consciente de su engaño y eso ya era bastante malo.

- Sé como son las cosas en estas excavaciones tan largas – prosiguió el hombre-, la fidelidad se suele vender cara, y bueno, una mujer como tú… era raro que no tuviera a nadie…  
- No tengo a nadie – corto la antropóloga, el dolor que Brennan notó en sus propias palabras estaba dentro de ella. Tenía que dejarlo salir. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que gritarlo…- Le dije que la ciencia y el amor no eran compatibles, me dijo que iba a pasar página y a mí me pareció bien.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Temperance estaba seguro de que Booth había pasado página. ¿No era después de todo ese el motivo de estar separados un año? ¿Cómo podría volver a hacer como si nada? ¿Cómo podría vivir ahora? ¿Qué mierda era eso de pasar página?

- ¿Tú lo hiciste? – Dave pareció leer la mente de la mujer.

Brennan sonrió de medio lado entendido la pregunta retorica del hombre. Sin Booth jamás hubiera entendido la retorica. Dave también era bueno en ese respecto.

- Eres un buen tipo.  
- Ohhhhhh, por Dios – Dave comento con exageración-. Eso no. Un buen tipo nunca. Realmente soy un bellaco que intenta ser comprensivo para conseguir un gran polvo de despedida.

Brennan se quedo pensativa por un momento intentando dilucidar el verdadero significado de esa frase, si es que tenía otro a parte del obvio.

- Es broma – dijo resolutivo Dave mientras salía de la cama – ahora que sé a ciencia cierta que siempre has estado pensando en otro no me apetece tanto.  
- Lo siento, de verdad. No suelo ser así. Los sentimientos no solían… Yo.

Dave sonrió ante el desconcierto emocional de su compañera de alcoba.

- No importa – dijo el hombre quitándole importancia mientras recogía su ropa y se dirigía al baño-. Has hecho que pasase un año estupendo. Ha sido genial tener una amiga con beneficios tan inteligente y guapa. Sólo espero que tú también hayas disfrutado.

Brennan se sonrojo un poco. Dave se agacho frente a la cama y la acaricio el rostro.

- Si él te quiere la mitad de lo que tú le quieres a él, te aseguro que no habrá pasado página. Para pasar página no sólo hay que proponérselo.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo la doctora con un poco de desesperación.  
- Yo te he conocido a ti, y no lo he conseguido.

Dave se acercó lentamente a Brennan y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, su rostro siempre tan sonriente se puso triste dejando aún más desconcertada a la mujer. Se levantó y siguió su camino hacia el baño.

- Tal vez aún tengas una oportunidad – dijo Brennan intentando aportar esperanza al hombre, como él se la había dado a ella.  
- Mi oportunidad se la llevo la muerte – comento mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia ella-. Mi esposa se parecía tanto a ti… sus ojos eran de tu mismo color y tampoco se la daba bien lo de entender el sarcasmo – el hombre sonrió-. La ciencia sí que es compatible con el amor Temperance. Yo lo supe, supe que era ella. Díselo a él cuando le veas.

Él lo sabía. Él lo supo. Mientras oía el ruido de la ducha Brennan se pregunto si Booth habría conocido a una Dave en Afganistán, si alguna guapa soldado habría intentado entrar dentro de sus sueños, si lo habría conseguido. Si le vería dentro de dos días en el carrito de café, o en un día en el aeropuerto. Si él recordaba que "él lo sabía", que "él lo supo desde el principio" y si estaría dispuesto otra vez a exponerse ante ella, a perdonarla.

Brennan necesitaba saber que él recordaba que él era ese hombre, ese hombre que no pasaría pagina sin ella. Ese hombre que sabía, que ese libro tenían que escribirlo juntos.

FIN


End file.
